


Tell me all your sweet sweet lies

by Toxicbirthdaycake



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, M/M, Rumours, Trench coats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicbirthdaycake/pseuds/Toxicbirthdaycake
Summary: A rumour is all it takes to break a person





	1. Chapter 1

"So. You heard the rumours?"

"What rumours?"

"About the wierd kid with the black hair?"

"No? What is it?"

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you..."

"No c'mon you can tell me." 

"Well... alright. But don't tell anyone."

"I won't tell anyone I promise now c'mon spill."

+++

His heavy boots stomped their way down the corridor, it echoed sin and shot through everyone near him like a bullet. The crowds of cliques all parted ways as he walked down the hallway, his leather trench coat flowing behind as if he were a king. A stone cold glare cut anyone who dared look in his direction, even people with no mocking intention recieved a look so deadly it could kill in an instant. Everyone was his pray, a small victim he toyed with before shredding every ounce of them apart. He ruled these hallways, the whole school was his to manipulate however he pleased. And maybe life wasn't all it should be, never being bothered by petulant teenagers he detested, but maybe being the big bad wolf could get pretty lonely once in a while. Once the little piglets houses have fallen, all he can do is scare the little pigs until he feels some sort of satisfaction. But how can he? If fear is his conquest, who was there left to like him? Because once the three little pigs are dead, ripped apart and buried deep in his growling stomach, starved for entertainment, what was left for him after all that? When school is over, he plunges into this endlessly scopious planet alone and afraid. No where to go and no one to talk to.

So maybe the big bad wolf never wanted to be the big bad wolf. Maybe it was all a mistake that can never be reversed. 

And all because of that one stupid rumour.

+++

"It looks foul," Frank scoffed looking at the school through the car window, through the gritty weather. Greying just like the hairs on his mothers head.   
"You can't be picky Frank, you were expelled from the last place." His mother sighed, willing her son to just quit complaining and go in.

"It wasn't my fault I was kicked out!" Frank defended.

"Whos was it then? The kids whos teeth you knocked out or the one whos arm you broke?" she retorted, voice strained from stress and exhaustion. Why couldn't she have birthed a more sensible child, she wondered. 

"Yes actually. They were both being total dicks, I went easy on him too! Fuckin' pansys." At this, he crossed his arms and threw himself at the car seat, much like a stroppy toddler, that wasn't really the only simalarity though. The movement was a way of him silently refusing to step foot in the grotty building of torture.

"Language," his mother hissed.

Frank sighed, looking at the school again, wishing that it would somehow dissapear and he could just go back to his old school with his friends. But that wouldn't be happening any time soon, so with a heavy sigh he unclicked his seat belt and opened the door, slowly, he wished to drag this moment out as long as he could. Procrastination levels at a new high.

"Don't get yourself in trouble Frank," his mother called, more like pleaded as he said goodbye and shut the door behind him, turning and facing the school. He couldn't promise anything to his mother; he could only hope to not have people try to mess with him. Whether it be for the way he dressed, the way he walked or the way he talked, Frank would pummel them into the ground regardless of their size. He's taken a football captain before- flipped the bastard in the nose which is probably still healing.

The school was made of stone, cold and unnerving to look at, as if it were looking down on him ready to taunt him. 'I dare you' he thought, thinking of the fights he would undoubtedly get himself into no matter what his mother said.

The clouds were sunken, slinking over the school like its very own vail. Earily enough, the clouds only did this near the school, as if so drawn to the schools ominous aura, their life was drained straight from the old building. There was something about the building that made him want to run, not only because it was a place of learning and he was a delinquant "too cool for school", but because it just felt so wrong. Like the school shouldn't be here, be anywhere, it shouldn't stand on planet earth as if it were its home. It didn't belong here.

Despite the shudders running down his spine, he slung his rucksack over his shoulder and strutted into the school, five minutes late because of his protests with his mother in the car. He wished he cared more about that but sadly teachers lecturing him about his near future had no effect on him- the days would come and Frank would live them, who has time to spend those days thinking of the ones yet to come? There was no point in wasting his precious time on this planet thinking of such useless things.  
So what if he didn't become a millionaire with a massive house and trophy wife? He was here for a good time not a formal time.

Hesitantly, he walked through the gate and into the main reception where a woman sat looking at her nails in a bored fashion. Her hair was a plain brown, thin and wirey just past her shoulders and framing her wrinkled face. The lines on her face, he thought, must have been from having to work with annoyingly reckless teenagers making life impossible for everyone. And now he was passed the gates he felt slightly suffocated, like there was no going back now- it was official that that was his last day at his old school, and this was his first day at his new school.   
Sometimes he regrets the things he does- he thinks 'maybe there was a less violent approach' but quickly rememberes that there is no such thing as a non violent approach.

The woman eventually looked at him, already bored of the interaction they had yet to have with one another. "I'm here for my timetable," he asked as politetly as he could muster without gagging.  
"Right, and your name?" she sighed, not caring to hide her blatant boredom. Frank decided he didn't like her.  
"Frank iero, i-e-r-o," he replied, spelling out his peculiar last name.

Her false nails tapped against the keyboard, sending rattles of discomfort through his spine as the sound went right through him.   
In a moment she was handing him a peice of paper fresh with inked lessons on.   
"Thanks," he mumbled, stepping out of the reception area and into the car park, glancing up at the school and wondering how the hell he was going to navigate his way around. 

+++

He somehow found his way to english, now having missed around 20 minutes of lesson time. 'Good' he thought.

"And who would you be," the teacher asked as the boy tumbled through the door.  
"Frank Iero," he responded calmly, ignoring all the eyes pointedly staring at him.  
"The new kid? Okay go take a seat anywhere," she sighed, messing around with the computer to do whatever it is teachers do on their computers.

After she spoke, his eyes scanned over the mostly crowded room. Their were few empty seats. One of which was by some kid who looked like he didn't shower and was, from what Frank could see, missing a few teeth. Another was by a girl who was madly scribbling on her arm with a slightly crazed look on her expression, and the last one was by a boy heavily draped in black clothing. He opted for the emo kid, afraid the others would try to make conversation with him, or from the look of them, eat him. Nothing was more anti-social than a kid sat at the back paying no mind to the lesson and made up in black attire. Hopefully.

Before he made an idiot of himself by standing by the door far too long, he shuffled to the back of the room and took his seat. He pulled a pen out of bag and looked back up to see all wide eyes on him, some even with their jaws hanging open.

They looked almost shocked.

"What?" He barked. They all turned back around in their seats and carried on doing whatever work they had been set without bothering him after that.  
He realised he had no idea what work he was supposed to be doing right then but decided not to alert the teacher of this. He instead rested his head on his hands and wished sleep to take him for a few minutes. Of course he couldn't, because he still felt a few stares being directed at him from all around the room. Seriously, what was with them?

"Freaks," he muttered, momentarily forgetting about the boy he had sat next to until he noticed his eyes flick up and meet his. Frank leaned back in his chair, admiring the boy from a new angle that wasnt in a panic to sit down before it got awkward.

"I'm Frank," he introduced.   
"Yes I heard," the boy muttered, continuing to scribble on his paper. His voice was cold and passive, he obviously didn't wanna talk to him. 

It didn't look like he was doing work from where Frank sat, so he leaned forward to find that no, the boy was not doing work. He was instead, drawing a picture of some kind of vampire biting a womans neck. 

The kid had talent. 

"You're good at drawing," he said, intrigued by the strange kid he had minutes ago not felt the need to talk to.   
The boy ignored him, instead just carrying on with his drawing.   
'Rude' Frank thought.   
He looked down at his jeans next, they were black (of course) and covered in band patches.  
"Misfits," he pointed out. Before he could tell the other boy about his own admiration of the band, he was interupted as he turned sharply in his chair in order to face him. His gaze was dark, threatning but something in Frank lured him into wanting to get closer to it. 

"Look-" he started, he bit down on his lip wondering how he would word the next bit.

"-if you dont hear it from me you'll simply hear it from someone else- People don't talk to me." His eyes were dark and impossible to read as Frank simply looked at him oddly.   
"Why would that be?" He asked with a smirk tugging on his lips.  
"You'll find out eventually." The boy replied, eyes downcast on his drawing once again. 

He was mysterious and usually that trait always left Frank feeling irratated, but now he was only curious. And he was sure that whatever the reason was would surely not put him off talking to the boy. 

But then, Frank heard the reason why no one spoke to the boy in all black at the back of the english room.

Not even an hour later, Frank noticed a huddle of teenagers all whispering and looking at him. It began to get on Franks nerves so he decided to just confront them.  
"What the fuck are you looking at," he snapped.

They looked at him wide eyed much like everyone in his english class. Their eyes held a certain fear in them.

And thats when he found out all about Gerard Way. 

+++

"They can't be true," Frank exclaimed to his friend. School had been over for an hour and Frank decided to invite his friend over.

They had been friends ever since high school began-well not always 'friends'. Upon their first encounter Frank had stuck his foot out in the hallway and tripped him, the other boy proceeded to punch him square in the jaw. They had ended up with matching black eyes and a matching detention slip.   
"This is your fault ya know," Bob had hissed whilst they sat there waiting for the teacher who was supposed to be running detention.  
"Whatever," he had laughed, because he was an annoying little rat.   
They had sat for five minutes and there was no sign of the teacher so it had been Franks idea to get out of there.   
Baring in mind it was only the first day of their high school years, Bob had hissed just like the child he still was "we can't just leave!"  
Frank shrugged and left, soon realising the boy rushing over to follow him, and then that developing into them racing out of the school and then all the way back home. Their friendship had developed from that, an unspoken rule that they would sit together at break and lunch and work together in their lessons, allbeit both never paying attention but at least they failed together.

"How can't it?" Bob asked, furrowing his brow in a way that asked for a challenge.

"Because Bob, that is some serious shit. He wouldn't just be walking round the school free as a fucking bird if this was true. I wouldn't be sitting next to him in my english class if it was true." The story of the odd boy had rattled him, as it would anyone in all honesty, and now all the stares made sense. Why everyone looked so shocked that he had sat next to this boy- all added together like a jigsaw puzzle- but at the same time it didn't; non of what he was told could fit together. If it were anyone else other than the soft faced beauty he had sat next to, maybe Frank would have believed these rumours. The person and the alligation just wouldn't match up in Franks head however to the people in that school, Gerard was the monster under every kids bed. He's the joker to everyones batman. He's the stain of terror a nightmare brands you with, and the memory that still feels so real it cuts you like a knife.

"Whatever man. Just don't die. And don't end up fighting anyone over this," Bob sighed, knowing his friend all too well. He knew he'd go out and try and make friends with the most unpopular kid in the year and then defend them with fists and blood. It was just what Frank did, it was like his specialty even though he had gotten expelled. Bob knew full well that being expelled wouldn't change Franks attitude. Nothing could make that boy calm down and not throw a punch. 

"Okay okay don't you think my mum tells me this enough," Frank sighed falling back on his bed whilst his friend just grabbed the playstation remote and resumed the game he had been playing. 

"Tell me anyway. How did I get kicked out of school and you didn't?" Frank asked, scowling at the back of his friends blonde hair. Bob had also participated in beating many people to a bloody pulp but never seemed to get told off for doing so, it was always Frank. 

Bob laughed, "I have my ways," he shrugged.

"You're a bastard. The system is broken," he said dramatically. 

"Angsty teen much?"


	2. Chapter 2

"They say his brother vanished one night..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah... He used to come to this school too. Everyone knew him..."

"So did they ever find him?"

"Yeah eventually... but thats not all."

"Why? What happened?"

"They found him at the bottom of a lake. Murdered..."

+++

It was his second day at his new school and Frank went and surprised everyone once again by sitting next to the misanthropic boy at the back of his english class. From the corner of his eye he noticed even Gerard looked at him like he was a lunatic, but Frank smiled at him regardless, he yearned for the day the other would return it.

It happened that today Gerard was dressed in ripped black jeans with- much to Franks pleasure- black fishnet tights underneath. He'd never met a boy with the guts to wear such a combo in a high school, and he found it both attractive and admirable. "Hey," Frank breathed out, not being able to decide what to look at: his fishnet clad legs or his pretty pale face.   
A slow blush began to rise on the others cheeks as he noticed Frank staring, crossing his legs self consciously and regretting his outfit decision. 

"If you're here 'cause you think you can mess with me you're fuckin' wrong," Gerard muttered under his breath, it would be considered a growl if it weren't for his rosey cheeks and soft spoken voice. His voice was more like a snow kissed lullaby, cold and void but still beautiful.

"I'm not here to mess with you," Frank smiled, hoping to any god that was out there that Gerard would believe him.   
But, either they don't exist or the gods really don't like him, Gerard only scowled at the table. It seemed he couldn't look at Frank, and it was a little off putting.   
"Y'know I'm telling the truth. I don't believe what these people say about you... unless its true and then-"  
"It's not. It's not fucking true." The boy said, tears glazing his eyes. He looked like a broken angel, perfect beyond belief with glassy eyes, a scowl that spoke a thousand memories of heart break. In that moment Frank couldn't see how anyone would believe the things being said about him, he looked so small and vulnerable like a kitten in the rain. And Frank wondered what it would be like to see this boy smile- it seemed like something that just wouldn't fit on his face, his miserable expression was set in stone. But Frank could certainly use his imagination, blue skies and a beautiful boy shining brigher than the sun.

"I believe you," Frank assured. The other boy looked at him briefly, his eyes were barely on him before he looked away again. Glaring daggers into the table.

+++

On Mondays Frank didn't have maths- that was replaced with an extra science lesson (three science lessons in one day was hellish)- and so it was an honest win for him that Gerard happened to also be in that lesson with him. 

It wasn't a shock that he sat alone at the back, in fact it looked as if people actually moved their tables an inch away from him. He was on his own desert island, without friends or even life. Just from the looks of him, Frank thought he could have possibly died on his island, long past being able to be saved.

Most of the time Frank bets Gerard couldn't even hear the things going on around him, to prove how truly lonely he is. He wonders when was the last time anyone actually spoke to him was. 

Well considering Frank was new to the school he decided on making his seat permanently glued next to the boy he was slowly growing infatuated with. He figured being glued to something so endlessly beautiful would never bore him, so eternity could sure as hell keep him right there for as long as eternity lasts. 

The other boy didn't even realise Frank next to him once again, he'll never be used to people paying him any mind, in most peoples eyes he didn't even exist. He was dead to the school, to the world and to everyone in it. He was a nobody whos only acquaintence was himself, which for him sucked considering he loethed himself. 

"Hi again," Frank smiled, he took every awkward situation with a smile, as he gazed at the boy with stars in his eyes.

Once again, the boy looked startled, opening and closing his mouth before just shaking his head once and opening his maths book.   
"Your not gonna make any friends hanging out with me," the boy said simply, not even looking up as he spoke. Not even looking at the careless shrug Frank responded with.   
"Well, won't you be my friend?" Frank asked playfully, which had the boy frozen in his place.  
Breaking out of the trance the statement put him in, he began shaking his head.   
"I can't be your friend Frank," He said in a voice so broken you almost see it shatter in thin air.

"But I can be yours." Frank said simply. Gerard was about to answer, opening his mouth and taking a shakey breath, when the teacher began speaking in an obnoxiously loud voice.

Perhaps teachers spoke so loud only because they knew no one was truly listening, no one actually gave a shit. Or they spoke over the incessant thoughts raging throughout their mind, wondering why they were stuck here teaching some dick head teenagers. It could be either of these things realls. 

After Frank got no answer from his snow white, he decided he'd just follow him to the lunch room and sit at his table. For a moment Frank didn't know if Gerard had even realised he was there with him, but was corrected as soon as he made eye contact with the other from accross the table.   
His eyes were merely a reflection of a shattered visage, slowly decaying, withering his soul away. 

A wordless agreement befell them as Gerard reached into his rucksack and pulled out a sketchpad and a pencil, scetching a mangled creature, (which looked totally rad in Franks eyes). Anyone could determine just from a glance that Gerard was content with quiet, so until Frank knew Gerard would talk to him he simply scrolled through his phone. Not without sneaking occational looks at the other boy.

+++

Gerard was an odd sort of friend. He was very closed up most of the time as if if Frank happened to get any closer he would shatter. And maybe he would, Frank couldn't be sure of that. After all, Gerard was as delicate as a porcelein doll, and just as beautiful. Each intricate detail on his face was painted with the finest of hands and Frank dared not contort those details into any more pain.

Frank honestly felt sorry for him, and he briefly wondered when the last time he had a real friend was.   
It was obviously a long time. He never knew how to act and barely spoke to him, unless such act was unavoidable. He'd say simple yes and no's but it was rare to get anything more.

It was more of a one sided friendship... Frank would find Gerard sitting at his usual table in the corner, at least a ten foot radius of empty space surrounding him. At the sight, Franks heart always clenched and he gladly took the seat accross from him.   
But even once sat down, Gerard would never speak. Frank was content with that for now at least, the boy just wasn't used to all this...

However, Frank had noticed something Gerard had a tendancy to do. There was a table at the other end of the dinner hall where a few students sat. Frank had noticed that Gerard would often stare at this table, always with the same people sat at it. He wondered if he knew any of them, and he intended to find out.

Undoubtedly, the one that stood out most in the group was a tall boy with alot of curly brown hair on his head. So Frank decided a little investigating couldn't do much harm.

Lunch had almost ended when Gerard was packing up his drawing things (another thing he noticed was that Gerard never ate at school) so Frank had decided to perhaps talk to one of the boys on the other table.

"I'll see you in maths, I just gotta go ask one of the teachers something," he said to Gerard as he was pulling up his hood. He looked up at him with lifeless eyes and nodded before walking out of the hall. He often left earlier than he was supposed to, in order to avoid the huge crowds.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets anxiously, Frank walked off towards the table in the far corner. The boy with the hair had already slung his rucksack over his shoulder intending to go to lesson when Frank tapped him on the shoulder. The boy looked over in slight shock and even with a little bit of fear in his eyes. Frank was aware of the rumours that had spread about him around the school but he couldn't care enough to change it.

"Hey," he said in what he hoped was a friendly voice.

"W-what is it?" He stuttered out.

"Well I was wondering if you happened to know Gerard?" Frank asked. 

"N-no. No- I mean I do. Everyone does. B-but not personally no." His eyes were focused on the floor, Frank realised he was not a good liar. 

"I know you're lying. Look, these rumours about him, you know they're total bullshit-" 

"-not to everyone here. Don't you think I know its all bullshit! To everyone here though, this is as real as gravity."

"So you care more about reputations?" Frank asked, sending a glare at the boy.

"No-no fuck thats not it. I just- I can't. I know you're new so you don't know any of the shit that went down here. You weren't there when it happened..." the boy suddenly looked distressed. 

Frank felt slightly guilty. No, he wasn't there. He didn't know. But he still just couldn't accept that everyone would just succomb to this utter bullshit. For one stupid rumour to get so out of hand that it ruins someones life. Life isn't fair sometimes, but Frank only hoped he could make the kids life a little better. 

"Alright, I get it yeah you're right," Frank didn't look up at him but he heard a sniffle and immediatly his guilt doubled. Before he could apologise though, there was a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked at the hand then back at the boys face, "please look out for him. Please. I couldn't do it but I just... I never wanted this to happen..." he looked so broken up over this, Frank couldn't refrain from pulling him into a hug. 

He patted his back before pulling away and nodding with a hopefully determined look in his eyes. "I will," and with that he offered a smile before he ran off to catch up with the little hermit.

+++

Friday rolled around and passed fairly quickly. Frank had offically been at the god forsaken school for one month. For him, he'd say that month wasn't bad. Aside from the rising rumours and the snide comments he'd hear mumbled about him, knowing Gerard was, for him, still the greatest accomplishment of all. 

They had had maths last and so Frank and Gerard walked out of the lesson together. It seemed Frank would never get used to the way everyone would split like the red fucking sea when they saw them approaching down the hallways, but Gerard didn't even bat an eyelash. He only kept the same solumn look on his pale features. Frank wished he could tempt those features into a smile - just once... but he never could. That didn't mean he'd give up though. Frank was never one for giving up.   
However, it always seemed as though Frank could sit as close to the other boy as possible, and though reaching him physically, he would never reach him emotionally. Emotionally, they were still sat so far apart, as if Frank could never get onto that damn desert island to save the boy. Reaching him was easier said than done though, but never impossible.

So as they walked out of the school together Frank decided to ask, "do you wanna come over to mine for a bit?"

"Why?" Was Gerards immediate response, always quiet and unsure.  
Frank smiled at him, his hermit ways were cute in Franks mind.

"To hang out."

"Why?" He asked again.

Frank rolled his eyes, smiling slightly before placing his hands on Gerards arms. He didn't miss how it made him flinch.  
"Because you're my friend. And its the weekend, so you should stop being a little hermit and come hang out with me," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

Perhaps in Franks world something like that was obvious, but not in Gerards. Never in Gerards. 

"I-I dont know..." Gerard mumbled, but allowing Frank to hook his arm with his and practically drag him in the direction of his house. 

Gerard was, of course, very overwhelmed throughout the past month. Some boy he didn't even know spent more time with him than his own parents did.

He didn't know whether he liked it or not. Frank was getting himself a bad reputation by just hanging around with him, which made Gerard feel incredibly guilty. If he hung around him too much then Franks life would be ruined just like his and he wouldn't wish that even on his worst enemy.

"Frank we shouldn't- I shouldn't, ugh," he stumbled on his words, too anxious to speak properly as he felt a familiar panic wash over him.   
Frank stopped walking immediatly, putting his hand on Gerards cheek and throwing him a concerned look.   
"Hey, hey its okay," he reassured, stroking his thumb accross his cheek soothingly. 

"No Frank you shouldn't- shouldn't hang around with me Im bad- bad- Im fucking bad," his eyes squeezed shut, willing the tears to go away. He didn't want anyone seeing him cry, only he could see that, late at night, when no one cares to hear the fucked up mess of a teenagers heart tearing into peices. 

Before he knew what was happening, Franks arms were wrapped around him and his head was resting against his shoulder. The unfamilar feeling of safety broke him and he just let go in Franks shirt, balling up the material in tight fists and listening to the soothing "you're okay," "I'm here," whispered close to his ear. 

It was then that both Gerard and Frank were gratefull for the empty streets, he didn't need any more things to stress about.   
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Frank asked but for the first time in too long, Gerard genianly didn't want him to leave. 

"No, can we just... Hang out?" His voice going gradually quieter as his confidence lugged, but re-using Franks words in a way that made the other boy melt. Frank beamed at him, as if he'd won the lottery, slinging his arm around Gerards shoulders and walked him to his house.

+++

Once inside Frank had let Gerard clean his face in the bathroom sink as it was still tear stained. Still red, but not as much, they walked to Franks room.

Immediatly, Frank flung himself rather ungraciously onto the bed. "I'm tired," he mumbled.

"Y-you can sleep, I-I won't bother you," Gerard said all too kindly, staying put standing in the middle of the room.

"Its fine," Frank said before sitting up and beckoning Gerard over. He complied after a look of doubt crossed his pretty face, and sat down beside Frank looking awkward nontheless.

"Do you wanna watch something?" 

Gerard shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes." Frank confirmed, sitting up to turn on the tele in his room and start up the playstation. 

Gerard didn't have much to say, he just went with the flow as if he thought he could be wrong with anything he says. He lacked so much confidence, but Frank was sure he'd restore it after a while. Patience was the key to everything.

"You can choose anything you like," Frank sat back down close to Gerard, handing him the controller as Netflix loeded on the screen.

"I-I don't mind..." he muttered, pushing the remote back into Franks lap.  
Frank only smiled at him, ending up putting on 'friends' for them to binge. 

Two hours in and Gerard found himself curled up by Franks legs with his head in his lap and Franks hand in his hair. He was ashamed to admit how good it felt, how serane the atmosphere was then that he thought maybe all his problems could leave him alone. Maybe he could be a normal teenager, right then, not anywhere else but there in Franks room.  
A wash of confidence urged him to take Franks hand that wasn't in his hair and hold it in his own, feeling the calm bury him in relief. Frank hummed in content, squeezing his hand and stroking his thumb across his knuckles in approval. 

He was okay... for now.

For now he was okay for once.

"Yknow... sometimes I like to close my eyes and just, pretend, for a second, that I'm neither living nor dead. I'm somewhere inbetween where its just me." He sighed, closing his eyes tightly. He could feel the gentle way Frank would stroke the back of his hand with his thumb, the soft pad sending shocks of bliss up his arm.  
"You can keep them open with me, you can let me in. Right here, its no one but you and I- none of those judgemental eyes are on you here," he replied just as softly as the way he held his hand. It was strange, how Gerards lips turned up slightly, as he opened his glazed eyes in order to look at the other boy. He hoped this smile repayed him back for being here even when he didn't need to be. Realistically, he knew it didn't. He knew he was undeserving of this friendship, but with Frank it seemed like he didn't want to be anywhere else but under the worn out gaze of Gerard. And that thought would always confuse him.

But instead of asking him why, Gerard only sighed in content and allowed a ghost of a smile to dance accross his features for a little while. It would keep dancing until reality seeped back into his lenses.

"Oh shit did you ever tell you're parents you were here?" Frank suddenly asked, all wide eyed and looking over at the clock.   
And here comes Gerard reality.

Gerard shrugged, "they won't mind," he mumbled. 

"You're sure?" Frank asked hesitantly, after what happened surely theyd want to know where Gerard was...  
"Yes Frank." His voice turned cold as if he realised what Frank was getting at. He sat up and shuffled his back to the wall, now far away from Frank, the calming air turned suffocating again. 

For a moment he could breath, but that never lasted with anyone.   
"Sorry-" Frank mumbled, he missed the others warmth, his lap felt odly cold.  
The other boy shrugged and kept his eyes glued to the screen. Yes it had been established that Gerard was an odd boy, but the way he could watch a comedy series and not even crack a smile was certainly strange. Frank wanted to know what it would look like for the boy to give a proper laugh, let it stretch across his whole face and light up his eyes in a way that would make him look alive again. 

As the silence slowly began to deafen the two, the door opened and closed downstairs, followed my a womans voice calling out "I'm home."

"I'll be back in a sec," Frank said, offering a smile to the other as he left the room. Once again the boy gave no reaction- only nodded like a robot who had been trained not to do any more than that. 

Once out of the room, he took the stairs two at a time and walked into his mother who was already in the kitchen preparing pasta.   
"How was work?" He asked, like he did every day.   
"It was fine- Judy was being a total bitch again, I finally snapped though today. I told her to go shove that new iphone up her ar- Oh is this your friend?" She abruptly cut off her story upon seeing the timid looking boy in the doorway, clutching a phone in his left hand.

It was strange for Gerard to make any other move than what was necersary for him, so Frank was pleasently surprised he wasn't acting so much like a robot in this moment. 

Frank giggled at the story his mother was telling before beckoning Gerard towards him with a hand.   
"This is Gerard," he introduced, as Gerard stood by his side, wide eyed like he'd been caught steeling.   
"Nice to meet you," his mother said politely. "I honestly didn't think Frank was capable of making friends so quickly." She laughed to herself as Frank rolled his eyes. Gerard gave that small smile and nodded.

"Well you two go on back upstairs- I'll bring some food up later," she said with a smile before shooing them out of her kitchen. She wasn't the kind of parent that would force the obviously awkward teenager to talk to her, she wasn't that cruel. 

Frank grabbed Gerards hand as they walked out of the kitchen, an action his mother hadn't missed.  
"Sorry, I- your phone started ringing, I thought you'd want it," Gerard said awkwardly once theyd reached his room. Frank only smiled at him and took the phone, something Gerard couldn't understand about the other boy. He was always so happy. He made it look easy and careless, to smile like he was on top of the world when in reality he wasn't even close to the top. Well, he would never be close to the top if he kept hanging around Gerard. 

Frank checked his phone before placing it on his bed side table, seeing it was only Bob and he could wait. He took a seat on his bed, pulling Gerard on after him, who squeeked at the sudden action, clutching Franks arm as if he'd fall. Frank giggled at the cute sound emmited by the other boy and almost fainted when the boy actually smiled- a real smile- not one of those smiles that was barely even there but a full, fucking beautiful, smile. 

"You have a cute smile," he said without much thought. The boy turned red, but nevertheless the smile even grew slightly. Frank never thought anything of it when people would say their heart would skip a beat from seeing something so extrordinary up close- but now he thinks he understands it, as his heart leaps straight into his throat. Sure he's had crushes on people before, but nothing would compare to this. 

Words seemed to fail him as he opened and closed his mouth, settling on putting an arm around the blushing boy and leaning back to press play on 'friends' again.   
This time the other boy actually watched it rather than observe it as background noise- but the realist thing in the room for him would always be the giggling punk with his arm wrapped around his waist making his heart rid itself of its cob webs and beat once again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Murdered!? Are you serious!?"

"As serious as the next guy."

"How did they do it?"

"Strangled him."

"Thats horrible! Did they ever catch the guy that... y'know."

"No, but word has it that it was the older Way brother..."

+++

Gerard made no move to leave any time soon, he probably hadn't looked at the clock the past hour to see it was nearing midnight.   
"Do you wanna stay the night," at that, Gerard shot up like Frank had asked him to go bear hunting with him.

"I didn't see the time, I'm sorry I don't need to-" he began panicking, picking up his rucksack and throwing it over his shoulder. Frank was quick to stand up and stand in front of Gerard, lifting a hand to place on Gerards cheek. "Calm down," he soothed. 

Gerard looked as if he were fighting an internal battle, but either way Frank was pulling Gerard back into his bed regardless.   
"Do you wanna borrow some pyjamas? I can try and find something that'll fit you-" he began rummaging through his clothes before he was interupted by Gerard, "I'll just sleep in my shirt if thats alright," he said quietly.   
Frank nodded silently, trying not to realise how really gorgeous Gerard is in that moment so as to control himself. "I'll take you home tomorrow," Frank muttered, silencing his own head. In all honesty Frank was glad both him and Gerard had forgotten about the time- he couldn't remember what it was like to not be with Gerard but he was pretty sure it couldn't compare to this. 

"I'm gonna go change in the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute," he said quietly before leaving the other boy.

+++

Frank returned to see Gerard wrapped in his duvet looking as cute as ever. His jeans and fishnets were neatly placed over Franks desk chair.  
"Are you cold?" Frank asked in a voice so quiet, the serane night wouldn't be disrupted. The boy nodded in return, trying to curl into himself more for warmth making Frank chuckle. He looked so delicate in amongst the soft sheets, like an angel laying in the clouds. An offer so tempting as he climbed under the covers and pulled the other boy against his chest.   
"You're warm," Gerard mumbled, snuggling his face into Frank neck and seemingly trying to crawl under Franks skin in order to extract his warmth. Frank giggled at the feeling of Gerards nose tickling his throat, halting all sound when he felt the other flatten his hands on his stomach under his shirt.   
"Fuck you really are cold," he hissed at the feeling of icy hands on his skin.  
"Mhm," Gerard made a small noise, closing his eyes and moving his hands to Franks back so they could lay closer together. It felt almost surreal, that Frank got he privilidge of laying with someone with such an ethereal beauty.   
"Goodnight Gee," Frank whispered, earning a mumbled 'night Frankie' in response, which warmed his heart as he flickered his eyelids shut. 

+++

"Y'know my dad would kill me if he knew I were hear," Gerard mumbled into the dimmly lit silence. It was around four in the morning when Gerard had woken up, crying as silently as he could manage as thoughts came attacking his consiousness like they usually would. He hoped he wouldn't wake Frank, but managed to by accident, immediatly being buried in the safety of the others arms almost completely drying his tears and silencing his head. Now they lay comfortably together, letting the dim light filter over each other, basking in a sense of safety. The idea that most people were asleep at this moment making the world seem so much quieter, so much more beautiful that it could ever be.

"I thought you said he wouldn't mind?" Frank asked, concern etching his voice.  
"Yeah, he doesn't care I'm gone... but he's a bishop-"   
"Wait seriously?" Frank asked, shock seeping into his expression.

"Yeah. I'm not really what a bishop would want in a son clearly. Thats why he doesn't care where I am. There have been nights I just leave for days on end, and upon my return he doesn't spare me a second glance," the whole time he spoke he stared up at the cieling rather than Frank. He recounted this to him showing no emotion, as if he was so used to it that he couldn't find it in himself to care. Something about the tension free atmosphere made him feel okay with opening up and the many things he's wanted to get off his chest for so long floeted out of him and into the air.

"You don't deserve that," frank spoke, making Gerard finally tilt his head to the side to look at him. Hazel eyes glazed over with familiar tears.  
"Perhaps... but you know what people say about me. He believes them to be true." His voice cracked towards the end, Frank now moving to pull Gerard closer to him, tangling their legs together.

"He..." Gerard paused, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth contemplating whether or not he should tell the other boy. "He made me confess to him that I did it..." Gerard said in a whisper, Frank almost didn't hear- and he sort of wished he hadn't heard it.  
"He... but you didn't do it?"

"I told him that. He just got out his fucking cane and told me to stop lying to him," he couldn't pin point the moment he started crying, maybe he had never stopped crying since the incident, but suddenly he was very aware of his wet cheeks.   
"He made me say I did it, he made me say it over and over again," he began getting more and more frantic, pushing his face into Franks chest, his entire body was shaking, his mind was screaming- his skin; on fire.   
Frank was in utter shock, that someone was capable of mentally torturing their already suffering child. Especially when that child is so unimaginably kind. 

Gerard barely registered the arms curled around him, or the quite whispers in his ear, or the way one of his hands stroked through his hair slowly.   
"You didn't do anything wrong," Frank said, tugging his sleeve over his hand and dabbing his face. "You never did." He carried on, as Gerards shaking subsided. 

"...your dad is a shit," Frank said quietly, Gerard could only nod in agreement.   
"Does he ever hurt you?" Frank asked curiously. He wouldn't be able to stand it if the answer was yes but breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Gerard shake his head against him.

"The sight of me repulses him, he can't stand touching me," Gerard shrugged, he'd calmed down significantly and it may or may not have been because of the warm arm wrapped around him so protectively. 

The arm around his back slowly began rubbing soothing circles on his skin, a pattern of comfort that made Gerard feel human again.   
"Thats not okay," Frank whispers. He stares down at Gerard, the innocent look in the others eyes gripping his heart so tightly he could have collapsed. "Non of this is okay," he says again, he wishes he could make these people see sense, see how stupid they were being. But he didn't know how, it was so blaringly obvious that Gerard could never do any wrong so how could he force them to see something right in front of them. They obviously choose to not believe it.   
Gerard just shrugged in reply. "We should get some sleep," he mumbled, laying his head on Franks chest and winding their hands together. Frank agreed, resting his other hand on Gerard waist and wishing they lived in a place that wasn't so ignorant. 

+++

A while into Bob and Frank friendship it had been established the two spent almost every second together so knocking wasn't a neccesity anymore. But what had never happened was Bob walking into his loser best friends room to find a girl (or was it a boy?) Draped across him, both of them fast asleep and seemingly too content with the position. He tried to awake them, attempting a dramatic cough, but was met with silence. 

He decided that standing awkwardly in the door frame of his best friends room wouldn't do. A thing about Bob that Frank found out way too late into their friendship was that he cared little of personal boundaries. And that was how he found himself marching up to his friend and kicking him in the shoulder.   
This resulted in a mumbled 'fuck off' ever so politely thrown at him, subconsciously pulling the person next to him closer by the waist.   
"Thats not how to talk to your friends Franklin," Bob said loud enough for him to hear through his sleepy haze. In a moment, Frank sat up fast enough to make his eyesight go black for a second. 

He turned his shocked expression to Bob, who was at that moment pulling a smug look towards his friend.   
"You got company?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, nodding his head in the general direction of the person who was now curling into the duvet further, missing the human warmth he was being provided with before hand.   
Frank looked back at him, tucking a strand of his inky hair behind his ear, before glaring at his friend, "outside. Now," he demanded, getting up from his bed and exiting the room. 

Bob followed and was instantly getting his ear tugged by Frank so that they're faces were level, "do not ever wake me up at ass o'clock in the morning ever again," Frank gritted through his teeth, glaring daggers at his friend.   
Bob laughed at his friend who reminded him of an angry toddler in that moment. "Save the tough guy act for when your showing off to your girlfriend," Bob snorted.   
He was met with a look of confusion, "what?"

"Don't try and act dumb, if I walked in any later than 'ass o'clock' in the morning I probably would have witnessed some baby making with the way you two were all over each other," Bob stated, released from his ear hold and now rubbing the sore part. 

"Girlfriend? Thats Gerard," Frank said, amazed his friend had gotten it so wrong.   
"The crazy kid? C'mon Frank your pulling my leg," Bob scoffed.   
"No seriously. Thats the kid."

Bob stared wide eyed, opening the bedroom door and looking in at the boy, delicate limbs splayed on the bedding, femine features looking as soft as a peach. He turned back to his friend, "No way are you telling me the truth right now," he mumbled.

"I know, I know. He's the same on the inside as he is on the outside. Sweetest kid I've ever met," Frank piped up, looking at the boy himself, wondering how so much shit could happen to someone so fragile. 

"Wait wait, so why exactly is he in your bed?" Bob suddenly asked.   
"Well, he has no friends, even though its all obviously bullshit. He's also a total sweetheart, so I asked him to come over," Frank shrugged. Bob was staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. 

"What?" He asked as Bobs intense stare didn't falter.   
"Just... your fucking insane man," he laughed. "But so is that school of yours jesus christ."   
Frank nodded in agreement, pursing his lips before moving past bob and back into his room. His friend watched as he gently shook the boys shoulder, speaking in a barely audible voice, "Gee wake up."  
The boy groaned quietly, opening his eyes ever so slowly.   
He stretched a bit like a cat would. A tangle of limbs before he want still again.   
Again, his eyes began opening, first landing on Frank smiling down at him and then to the boy stood at the door. Upon seeing this stranger, Gerard sat up quickly, smoothing his bed head down and subtly grabbing Franks wrist. "Who...?" He whispered, looking at Frank.

"That's Bob, he's a friend from my last school... you don't need to look so scared he's alright," he responded, slipping his hand into Gerards instead of the boy just holding his wrist. He squeezed his hand in reassurance as Bob gave a polite greeting.  
Gerard nodded towards him before lifting his eyes back up to Frank. Bob noted the fact that the boy was only wearing an oversized tshirt and boxers, which shocked him quite a bit but he managed to hold his tounge.   
"I should probably put my clothes on," Gerard said quietly, only addressing Frank who grabbed them from his desk chair and pointed Gerard to where his bathroom was.   
Once he was gone, Bob had to ask his friend. "Are you two dating?" Frank almost choked on the air around him, "what!?" He asked alarm filling his voice.

"You act like a couple," Bob smirked, "or if thats just how your treating your friends now then please, dont come any closer," he laughed as his friend face went beet red.  
"Shut up," he grumbled, pushing his friend out of his room.

"Go to the living room or something, we'll be down in a minute," he said with a final push to his friends back.  
"Alright alright sorry lovers," Bob snorted. Frank sighed, turning around to see Gerard emerging from the bathroom. "Hi," Frank breathed; Gerard really was a beautiful creature.

"Hey," the other smiled, still shocking Frank with the purity of it.   
"Do you wanna hang out with Bob? Or I can kick him out if you want I don't mind one bit-"  
"You said he doesn't go to our school?" Gerard asked nervously, biting his lip.  
"As long as he doesn't wanna hit me I'm fine with it," Gerard mumbled.   
Frank nodded silently, he knew there was nothing he could do about the unfair hand of cards Gerard was dealt. "Bob wouldn't hurt a fly," he smiled, then scrunched up his nose and added "wait yeah he would, thats why I was kicked out of my last school."

Gerard giggled, "you were kicked out of your last school?" He asked, eyes shining so brightly Frank could have melted into the floor- he was sure his mother wouldn't appreciate cleaning up his melted carcass from her new carpets.   
Frank scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "yeah..." he mumbled. "I got into a few fights."

"You got into fights?" Gerard poked Frank on his nose, "but you're the sweetest person I've ever met," he smiled. Franks heart fluttered wildly, stunting his reply for a few seconds whilst he tried to compose himself. "No sweeter than you," he replied, sounding alot less cool than he thought he would on account of his voice wavering embarrisingly. Gerard smiled at him, showing off his tiny teeth, looking up at Frank before flicking his gaze down to their feet basically stood toe to toe with the other boy. 

Frank coughed awkwardly, "so um, do you wanna go downstairs," he asked, voice only just above a whisper once he realised how closely they were stood with each other. Gerard only nodded, taking the other boys hand when it was extended towards him and allowed himself to be dragged downstairs. 

"There you are, I thought you'd had your marriage ceromony up there," Bob cackled when the two entered the room, not looking up from the television.  
"Jee you're so funny," Frank grumbled, pulling Gerard to sit next to him on the sette, a pleasent hum falling from his lips as Gerard curled against Franks side in a way a puppy would.   
"You so did," Bob muttered under his breath. 

"Shut up."

+++

"You're sure you need to leave?" Frank asked, gripping Gerards waist as if if he held him tight enough the other boy wouldn't be able to leave.   
"Yes Frankie. We'll see each other on Monday don't worry about it." The smile made everything worth it, but Frank wishes he didn't have to wait till monday to see it again. Something so sweet made him addicted instantly, he craved more of everything about the boy.

"Okay then dove, I'll see you Monday," he grumbled, pouting and pulling the boy into a bone crushing hug. Gerards slender fingers rubbed the back of Franks neck, playing with his soft hair and sighing in content. 

When Frank finally did allow Gerard to escape his clutches, he went weak at the soft expression on Gerards face. "Bye then," Gerard murmered. Frank tried to not look dissapointed, but he was sure he failed miserably. "Bye," he called, watching the boy walk away. He was stopped though, by Frank calling him again. 

"I'm starting to feel like you don't want me to ever leave," Gerard giggled, as Frank jogged over to him, bare feet scraping along the gravelly path. Frank smiled in response, "I-er, do you, by chance have a phone?" He rushed out before he could cowar away.   
Gerard looked like he was in genuine thought, "I think so," he finally said.   
"You don't know?" Frank asked with confusion evident on his face. 

"Well, I used to. It'll be in my room somewhere I suppose," he shrugged, "why?" He added.

"I was-um- I was gonna ask if you wanted my number?" He asked, staring at the ground, missing the smile stretching across Gerards face. "I would like that," he responded which made Frank let out a breath he'd been holding. 

"Okay," he smiled, "wait there sweetheart," and that was him running into his house, grabbing a pen and some paper, scribbling his number down in messy distorted figures. 

Gerard walked over to the door to spare the boy running on the umcomfortable ground again and accepted the number when it was outstretched to him. "Thanks," he smiled, before pulling him into a hug (he promised himself he'd leave after this hug this time). 

Frank accepted the hug happily, loving the mango smell of the other boys hair and sort of just wanting to drown in it.

"Goodbye for real this time," Gerard laughed, pulling away to catch the dazed look on the other boys face like he was stuck in a dream.   
"Yeah, bye Gerard," he said again, only closing the door once the boy was completely out of sight.   
It was crazy how in such a small amount of time he could still feel himself never wanting to part from the mysterious boy. 

+++

Gerard didn't need to announce his presence in the house, no one cared if he was there or not. Since he had eaten at Franks house, he immediatly ran up the long staircase of the house. Which spared him having to go to the kitchen where he could have bumped into his mother or his father. 

Gerard didn't class himself as rich, his parents were rich, and Gerard happened to live in their pampered house. But thats all it was, it was a house, never a home. Something so cold and unwelcoming would never be considered a home. The pristine white walls felt like the walls of a cell, the cold tiled floor beneath his feet sent shocks through his body like the floor was dusted in needles. 

He hated it. 

He hated it all. 

Even his room was a prison in itself. The bare walls with cracked paint (they redecorated the house but never bothered with Gerards room.)  
Even when the heating was working in his room, it still lacked warmth. But today Gerard found the fuzzy feeling of being with Frank still remaining in his stomach. He could still feel where his hands lingered on his skin, every glance he sent his way filled with so much of Frank it hurt. 

But he'd never get enough. 

He flopped on his bed, closing his eyes in order to pretend that perhaps Frank was right there next to him still. It was strange that a smile still played at his lips, that hadn't happened since... it hadn't happened in so long. 

But as soon as his bedroom door flung open his hazy daydreams of the other boy stopped abruptly, a new feeling of fear clouding his senses.

"Father?"


End file.
